


Some Candy Talking

by jendavis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep deprivation, chocolate, and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Candy Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rubygirl29's request, "Ronon's first taste of chocolate."

  
Ronon had been asleep for _maybe_ two hours when the noise woke him. Didn't open his eyes, just reached a hand out across the bed to find it warm, but empty. Started to reach back behind the mattress for his knife. "John?"

" _Shit_." A pause, as John stopped whatever it was he'd been doing. "Sorry I woke you. Just packing up something I forgot earlier."

"Okay." Ronon pushed himself up and thought about opening his eyes. Decided against it. "What'd you forget?"

"Chocolate bars for the kids."

"Trying to poison them with power bars?" Ronon rolled his still-closed eyes and shook his head. Eased back down, dragged the sheet back up over his bare chest. "Forget them and come back to bed."

"Yeah, yeah." Sound of a zipper being closed, shift of the mattress, and Ronon's hand found the small of John's back. Trailed his fingers along the base of his spine, where his waistband would have been. Heard John say, "You've never had _real_ chocolate, have you?"

"Does it matter?" Finally, John was crawling back under the covers, but he stopped, and Ronon bit back a growl. "What now?"

"Hang on a sec." John rose again, and, from the sounds of it, went back to his pack. He was tearing at paper when he returned. "You _gotta_ try this."

"No," he answered, calmly. No way was he going to whine about being tired. Not out loud. Rolled over, away from John, and risked opening his eyes a little to read the clock. Closed them again because he didn't like what he'd seen. "Later."

 _Finally_ John got back into bed. But he wouldn't shut up, even as he ran a hand over Ronon's shoulder, under his hair, fingers brushing over his pulse point. "You're seriously tired?"

"Yes. Long day. I'm getting old. You wore me out. Broke me. Whatever you want to hear. Just let. Me. _Sleep_."

"In a minute."

Ronon could hear the smirk in his voice. Rubbed at his eyes, forced them open enough to glare, and twisted to face John. "In a minute, I'm going to kill-"

But John was kissing him. As a distraction technique, it was only about as effective as it usually was, but.

For five in the morning, John tasted _amazing_. Ronon found himself deepening the kiss, chasing the sweetness into the corners of John's mouth. Forgetting all about murder.

John broke the kiss, and slid his hand along Ronon's jaw. Sliding over his lower lip, pressing more of the chocolate into his mouth, John followed it with his thumb, scraping against his teeth as he withdrew.

The texture was smooth, creamy, the taste delicate and rich all at once. John's tongue, licking into his mouth, was the perfect accompaniment.

John's hand slid down, coming to rest over Ronon's exposed hip. Fingers skated beneath the sheet, dipping into the hollow and scraping lightly over thin skin as Ronon pressed up into the touch.

"Not bad, huh?" John teased, and so did his hand, sliding down towards the inside of Ronon's thigh.

"Shut up." Ronon pressed in to bite at John's jaw as his hand found what it was looking for. Tore at the foil to break another piece off, popped it into his mouth, and rolled against John. Grinned wolfishly, before leaning slowly down to kiss some of the sweetness back into his mouth.

As the chocolate melted on their warring tongues, Ronon found himself growing distracted, trailing his hands over John's bare chest. Holding him down against the bed, he dipped his lips to follow. Hands tightened on his shoulders.

"Thought you were _tired_ ," John's voice was teasing, but rough, and when Ronon looked up, it was clear John would let him stop if he wanted to. Or, worse, if he decided Ronon needed to.

"Shut _up_ ," Ronon repeated, sliding his body over John's to bite gently at his collarbone, straddling loosely and swiveling to meet John's rising hips. Ground down, and down.

He was too tired for the patience he'd had earlier, when they'd balanced on the edge for what seemed like hours. Glancing over to the bedside table, he found the lube lying on it's side and spilling onto the table. Reached over and swept his fingers through the mess, then down to grasp John's length.

John held himself very still, he always did, but he got with the program quickly enough, and when he began to prepare Ronon, his fingers were slick as well.

"Fuck," John groaned, quiet. "Still open, you sure you're-"

" _Shut up_." Ronon growled into John's shoulder, but pressed back against the teasing, increasing the speed of his strokes in retaliation. "Want you," he might have said, but he wasn't sure. Felt John nodding against the side of his face anyway, and hands found new purchase on his hips. Rotating, and John's thumb slid down again, teasing at the crease of his thigh.

Ronon pushed himself up until he was kneeling. Felt John holding himself in position, just barely pressed against him, refusing to enter until invited, waiting. Ronon took a breath and nodded once. Ready, and then the sliding easy burn.

But then John started to move, grabbing at Ronon's waist and pushing him away before pulling him close, thrusting steadily into him. And staying there, holding him to the hilt as they rocked.

And it was slow, not like before, not like earlier, and Ronon curled down to kiss before leaning back to just _feel_. Watched the flush spreading down John's chest. Saw the chocolate bar sticking to John's side, melting into the skin. Wanted to fold again, wanted to lick and _taste_ and it all began to wash over him. Grabbed at John's arms, to carry him down.  
\---

Ronon was almost asleep again when he heard John, quiet and tired and far too pleased with himself for this late at night. "Knew you'd like it."

"Shut up."


End file.
